Many common electronic devices require smaller loudspeaker assemblies. Yet consumers increasingly demand high quality and consistent audio output from such loudspeakers at a reduced cost.
What is needed is speaker assembly which is reduced in size but yet provides sufficient audio output quality at a lesser expense.